


Kisses

by softjongxn (sprinklednana)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, boyfriends sekai, cheesy asf, soft sekai, this is just sekai being cute, this is super self indulgent sue me, tons of it, wtf is a plot even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/softjongxn
Summary: Alternative Title: In which Sehun and Jongin are hormonal teenagers who can’t keep their hands and mouths away from each other.





	Kisses

1.

 

Jongin wakes up to warm hands rubbing comforting circles on his back, a steady heartbeat pressed against his cheek, and kisses being peppered on the crown of his head.

 

Waking up to mornings like this, is Jongin’s most favorite thing in the whole world.

 

“Good morning, baby.” Jongin feels the vibrations of his boyfriend’s chest, making him tilt his head up to look at the other’s face.

 

“How’d you know I was awake?”

 

“You weren’t snoring anymore.” Sehun chuckles which causes the other to pout.

 

“I do not snore!” He lifts his head up and furrows his eyebrows, pouting harder at the other, as if acting cute could change the fact that he does in fact, snore.

 

Sehun just laughs at his antics and wraps his arms around his lover’s waist. “Ofcourse you don’t, baby.” He uses the pad of his thumb to smoothen the furrow of the other’s eyebrows and pecks his pout away.

 

“We need to get going if you don’t wanna be late to class.”

 

The shorter lets out an exaggerated groan and burries his face on the crook of the taller’s neck, “I don’t wanna go, can we please just stay here?”

 

Sehun immediately combs his fingers through the other’s hair, “You know we can’t. Junmyeon’s my partner for our project in my first class, he’s gonna have my head if I don’t show up.”

 

Jongin presses a soft lingering kiss on his neck. “Tell him you’re sick or something.”

 

Sehun just laughs at him, “They all know you slept over last night, like hell they’d believe I got sick.”

 

The shorter just frowns at him again, “well you seem to be in a good mood.”

 

“Ofcourse I am. It’s because my baby’s right here with me.” The taller then presses a kiss to his temple.

 

Jongin sighs, “Fine, just give me ten minutes like this please.”

 

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” The taller then pushes him away a little, enough to align their faces together as he presses a soft kiss on his lover’s nose.

 

Jongin smiles softly before kissing his boyfriend’s lips, slowly, gently, deeply, sweetly.

 

The curtains keep the light from the sun out of Sehun’s room but Jongin doesn’t need no sun when the person he loves showers him with bright smiles and keeps him warm with his tender affection.

 

“Good morning, hunnie.”

 

 

 

2.

 

Sehun entered the dance studio of the school without his hardworking lover noticing.

 

Sehun was in love with seeing the other like this. Eyes closed, covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. Jongin was dancing so beautifully, wearing only a thin white shirt and his practice leggings. Under the set dim lights of the room, Jongin looked ethereal.

 

The only way the taller proved the other to be true was when the music stopped and Jongin opened those cute eyes his boyfriend loved so much.

 

“Hey, baby. When did you get here?”

 

“Not too long ago. C’mere, I missed you.” 

 

“You literally walked me here no longer than two hours ago.” Jongin laughs but walks towards his boyfriend, pressing a small kiss on the taller’s cheek.

 

He pulls away but Sehun grabs him by the back of his neck and kisses him right on the mouth.

 

Jongin pushes at his chest and only manages to push the other away a little, “Hey, no, I’m sweaty.”

 

Sehun then pecks his lips, then peppers kisses on his jaw and his neck, whispering “I don’t care, I like you like this, baby.”

 

Jongin hits his shoulder lightly but nonetheless let the other pull him in for a longer and deeper kiss.

 

Sehun lowers his arms, one hand slightly inserted in his lover’s leggings. Jongin’s breath hitch and Sehun smiles into their kiss.

 

Jongin pulls away and glares at him, “Not here.”

 

Sehun just smirks at him, and walks them both closer to the wall so he could press his lover’s back against it. “I can’t help it when you’re looking like this for me.”

 

The taller then places one hand on the wall beside Jongin’s face, and the other beside his waist. 

 

He then kisses the shorter deeply, leaving the other with nothing to do but place his hands on the other’s broad chest.

 

Jongin keeps making these sounds at the back of his throat and it was driving Sehun mad, making him go harder. 

 

Jongin forgets to breathe. The taller pulls aways when he senses this, only to scatter kisses on his boyfriend’s jaw and leave open mouthed kisses on his neck.

 

There’s so many things happening and it’s leaving Jongin breathless. It doesn’t help when the taller hooks his fingers on the shorter’s neckline only to pull it down so he can place hot kisses on the other’s collarbones.

 

They kissed for what felt like hours before Sehun pulled away. Jongin’s eyes were unfocused, his mind in a haze.

 

“My baby tastes so good.”

 

Sehun is the only person in the world who can keep Jongin sane most of the time, but in moments like this, Jongin knows, he’s also the only person who can drive him mad. 

 

 

 

3.

 

They were watching a movie in Sehun’s dorm. Sehun sitting on his bed, his arms wrapped around a very lazy Jongin on his lap.

 

Jongin doesn’t even know the title of the movie they’re watching and he highly doubts that his lover knows it too.

 

The shorter was too busy playing with the other’s fingers while the taller was too busy pampering his boyfriend.

 

Jongin was pressed the taller’s hand to his cheek before kissing his palm, then the back of his hand.

 

Jongin looked his boyfriend in the eye before counting to ten out loud as he gives each knuckle a kiss, and then counting from ten to one as he gives each tip of his finger a soft peck. 

 

The taller just smiles softly at him before bending down and giving his forehead a kiss. 

 

The shorter pouts, “I gave you dozens of kisses and you only give me one?”

 

Sehun laughs before leaning down to give him a sweet and short kiss on the lips, a kiss to his nose, a kiss on the tips of each ear, a kiss to his cheeks, a kiss on his chin, and one last peck on the corner of his lips.

 

Sehun hums before aligning their noses and gently rubbing them together.

 

The taller then places his warm hand on the shorter’s stomach and rubs it in a soft and slow pace, “Satisfied, sweetheart?”

 

Jongin closes his eyes and hums happily. “Yes baby, very much, thank you.”

 

Sehun chuckles at him, “You’re such a baby.”

 

The sunkissed boy opens his right eye, “You’re baby only.”

 

Sehun pinches his nose lightly, “You better be.”

 

They don’t need fancy restaurants, bright lights, fireworks, or expensive settings. Here, in each others arms, was more than enough for both of them.

 

Jongin yawns and it would be a lie if Sehun says he doesn’t melt at the sight. “I love you, hunnie.”

 

“I love you more, nini.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever sekai fic aksksks tell me what you think about it (but also please be nice bc my heart is weak and sensitive thank you)
> 
> follow me on twitter if you want:  
> my exo acc is @softjongxn and my nct acc is @sprinklednana
> 
> I’m also softjongxn on cc! :)
> 
> Thank you! <3


End file.
